Shameless Meets Scream
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Scream AU. There's a killer on the loose in the South Side of Chicago, running around in a ghost mask, and everyone is a suspect. Is anyone really safe? (Warning: violence, murder, gore)


"Hey Lip, I'm home alone, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over," Amanda suggested with a coquettish tone in her voice at the other end.

"Yeah, I would love to come over, but um," Lip hesitated before he answered, "there's a Gallagher party going on at my place, and since I've been away at college I figured that I should spend some time with them, you know?"

Amanda was curled on her bed as she spoke to Lip on the phone. She pouted when he declined her offer. "Aw so you can't stay and talk to me? How about phone sex? We've never tried that before," Amanda sang.

"You're really making it hard to say no," Lip laughed with a shake of his head. He was in his room but the bickering and yelling outside coming from his family was loud enough that his door being closed really didn't make much of a difference.

"Mhm, I'm making what hard exactly?" Amanda teased, coiling strands of her hair within her fingers as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Lip! Get the fuck out here! Frank is trying to pick a shitty movie!" Ian yelled outside Lip's room, banging on his door with his fist.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked, sitting up from her bed when she heard Lip's brother shouting on the phone.

"Look I really gotta go. We'll catch up later, okay?" Lip told Amanda before he hung up his phone and left the room. "Alright alright, I'm comin'! Fuck."

"Shithead. That's the third time he's chose them over me," Amanda whispered to herself with a scowl on her face. "Whatever, maybe I should just make a surprise visit to his house," she decided. "That'll teach that fucker."

She stood up from her bed and started stripping from her pajamas while humming away a tune. When she was undressing, she thought she saw a dark figure outside her floor length windows from the corner of her eye. But then when she turned to look, she did see anything.

She could have sworn she saw someone even with how gloomy it was outside. She shrugged and slipped on a plaid skirt along with a dark blue blouse. She walked over to her vanity mirror and started tracing pink lipstick over her lips, puckering them and smiling at her reflection. She padded on some blush and applied some mascara to her eyelashes before finishing up.

Amanda was tired of being strung along by Lip, and the lack of attention he had been giving her. She had needs too. She snatched her purse and hurriedly stuffed her phone in.

She made her way into the kitchen to grab a bag of potato chips that was sitting on her counter because she figured she shouldn't come empty-handed. "Hope they like salty and greasy," she said to herself.

Thump, thump.

Amanda froze up when she heard footsteps coming from outside the kitchen. "Mom? Dad? Someone there?" she asked, fear in her voice. She felt a pair of eyes watching her, and that sent a chill down her spine. She whipped her head back, glancing around, her eyes wide in alarm, but she didn't see anything.

She sighed, it was probably nothing.

"I seriously need to get more sleep," she murmured to herself before leaving the kitchen, rushing to the front door. Even though she told herself that she was just hearing things due to lack of sleep, she didn't want to be alone for a second longer and she just needed to leave.

The moment she was at the door and unlocked it, that shadowed figure crept up behind her and plunged a knife deep in her back. Amanda shrieked in agony, her whole body rocking hard and she banged her palm against the door after she fell to the floor, desperately trying to reach for the knob.

The killer twisted the blade in her back before pulling it out and sinking it back in almost immediately. She attempted to crawl away but they only mercilessly dragged her by both of her legs, making a scream tear from her throat. She was pleading for the killer to stop, her feet kicking rapidly but it was all in vain.

Amanda twisted and writhed, tears blurred her vision and poured down her eyes while screaming for help. Her hand slammed against the door harder, fruitlessly trying to grasp onto her only piece of hope to escape.

"No please no! Help! Somebody help me!" she choked out, her breathing coming in harsh pants. The killer grabbed her by her shoulder so she was face to face with their menacing ghost mask before they shoved the knife deep in her chest.

She gasped in horror, weakly trying to push the killer off to no avail. Her body shuddered violently as she choked on her own blood, eyes snapped open in shock. Her blood drenched the rug underneath her as she thrashed about on it until everything went to black.

At the Gallagher house, it was anything but quiet, and it was movie night, which means everyone was even louder than usual.

Fiona, Lip, and Debbie were all arguing with Frank about choosing the scary movie for the night and the others, Carl, Mandy, and Jimmy were on the other couch across from them, avoiding the drama. Mickey was making the popcorn and Ian was keeping him company in the kitchen while he did.

"Hey, that's too much butter Mickey," Ian told his boyfriend as he watched Mickey pour far too much butter in the big bowl of popcorn than he was comfortable with.

"Ian, shut the fuck up, I don't see you making this shit," Mickey shot back and rolled his eyes in annoyance which made Ian laugh in response. He started mixing the popcorn with a wooden spoon.

"You volunteered to make it," Ian shrugged, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah that's right, so you should be fucking grateful," Mickey sassed, and added salt on the popcorn before stirring it one more time. "Is this going to be enough for the whole fucking family?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Got too many goddamn mouths to feed," he mumbled to himself.

"Probably not," Ian chuckled and grabbed the bowl, bringing it to the table in the living room.

"You don't have a say in what movie we choose Frank, you're lucky that you're even allowed to stay and watch with us," Fiona snapped, tired of arguing with Frank.

"Yeah, and he's lucky I don't haul his ass back to Canada," Jimmy added alongside his girlfriend.

"Oh you shut your mouth Jimmysteve, or whatever the fuck your name is," Frank objected, adding much emphasis to his new nickname for Jimmy. "If I had it my way we would all be partying with tons of booze and dope, Gallagher style," Frank laughed while everyone shot him a look of sheer disgust.

"That sounds like my kind of party," Carl agreed with a smirk.

"See? Carl agrees, he's the only one with sense in this goddamn house. I'm proud of you, son," Frank smiled before taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"God, Fiona, can you start the movie already?" Debbie questioned, shaking her head in vexation.

"Yeah, I agree, play the movie, Fiona," Mandy added, scooting closer to Lip on the couch. Lip hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder when his girlfriend gave him a suggestive look and nudged his chest with her elbow.

"We're watching the Exorcist because that's what we agreed on, it's a classic so quit your yapping, Frank. We are not going to watch one of those torture porn movies," Fiona addressed to her father, pointing a finger at him before she left the couch to insert the DVD in the video player. "And no more complaining, we are here to have a good time," she warned.

When the opening credits started, Ian noticed Lip's arm around Mandy. He turned to Mickey with a subtle look, raising a brow inquisitively. Mickey didn't seem to be getting the idea and he whispered, "What?" but Ian didn't answer him, he just merely smiled and glanced at Mandy and Lip.

Mickey still didn't get the hint and he turned back at the TV as he munched on the popcorn. Ian sighed before he decided to hook his arm around Mickey's shoulder. Mickey looked back at him and shook his head, a small smile stretching across his somewhat amused face.

"Can you pass the popcorn?" Mandy asked, but Mickey pretended not to hear her and kept eating his popcorn, chewing noticeably louder. Mandy rolled her eyes at that, grabbing one of the beer bottles on the table, popping the cap off and taking a drink from it.

Fiona was next to Jimmy but unfortunately she was in the middle which meant that Frank was on the other side, which visibly annoyed Fiona, a grimace on her face as she stared at the screen. Mandy and Lip were together, cuddling on the couch while Mickey and Ian shared one with Carl and Debbie on the opposite side of them.

Everything was going fine, and there wasn't much talking during the movie, everyone's eyes were practically glued to the screen. Then out of nowhere, the TV shut off, leaving everyone in pitch black darkness. The room was immediately filled with groans and a somewhat endless string of 'what the fuck's.

"The fuck? Fiona, did you forget to pay the electricity bill?" Lip complained.

"No I did not forget, I payed it, I'm sure," Fiona disagreed, sighing dramatically. "Come on, turn your phones on so we can get some goddamn light," Fiona ordered. She turned hers on and Ian, Lip, Mickey, and Mandy did the same, brightening up the room to an extent.

"You need to stop being so forgetful Fiona, I leave you in charge, you're supposed to be the responsible one," Frank scolded her.

Fiona walked over to the kitchen to switch the light on but of course that was out as well. "Shit, did I forget to pay the electricity bill," she mumbled to herself, having second thoughts now. "Okay nobody panic. I'm going to call-"

Before Fiona was able to finish her sentence, she heard a vase drop and shatter on the floor while her back was turned, making everyone jump from the suddenness of it. Then they could hear the thump of someone's footsteps when they dashed away from the scene.

"What the fuck was that?" Mickey asked, already somewhat on edge.

"Could someone be..." Debbie trailed off, her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the thought of an intruder being in the house.

"It's probably just the wind," Carl tried to assure Debbie. "Did someone leave the windows open?"

"Lip," Mandy called for her boyfriend's name, reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly for support. He gave her a light smile and a nod of his head that implied everything was going to be okay.

Everyone joined Fiona in the kitchen, looking about the room with their phones on as they searched where the vase had dropped. Mickey accidentally stepped on one of the broken glass pieces before Ian shined the light of his phone on the kitchen floor.

"Fuck!" Mickey cursed, undoubtedly slicing the bottom of his foot.

"Oh my god, Mick, are you okay?" Ian grabbed Mickey by his shoulder and pulled him away from that area of the floor.

"Holy shit, someone's in here," Fiona murmured to herself. Jimmy was at her side, taking her hand in his as he walked with her.

"Who the fuck dropped that shit?" Mickey barked, gritting his teeth from the stinging pain in his foot. He slowly lifted it up and pulled the large shattered piece of glass from his skin, grunting after he successfully yanked it out.

"Mick, you need to sit down," Ian told him with a worried frown.

Mickey staggered back and accidentally stepped on something. When he turned his head to look at what he was, he screamed out in horror, "Holy fuck!"

Everyone rushed to gather around when they heard Mickey shout all of a sudden, and they all gasped and screamed almost in unison at what they saw.

It was Amanda's lifeless, bloodied body sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

"What the fuck? Gallagher movie night never ended this way before!" Frank exclaimed.


End file.
